As Always
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Ada kalanya ketika sang kapten lelah, dan hanya bahu sang wakil kaptenlah tempat istirahat paling baik sedunia. DaiSuga


Sawamura Daichi mengikat tali sepatunya tepat pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Kapten klub voli SMA Karasuno ini beranjak dari beranda rumahnya setelah berseru pamit pada ayah dan ibunya. Ia berjalan menuju sekolahnya melewati perumahan, sebentar lagi latihan pagi akan dimulai.

"Pagi, Daichi," di persimpangan, secara kebetulan sang kapten bertemu dengan wakil kaptennya, Sugawara Koushi. Pemuda itu mengenakan syal dan sarung tangan seperti biasa, demi mengalahkan dinginnya pagi di Miyagi. Tubuh sang wakil memang tidak kuat seperti dirinya, namun tetap bersemangat, lihat saja dia datang sepagi ini untuk latihan meski ia tak akan banyak dipakai di pertandingan.

Ah, mengingat hal itu sedikit banyak membuat Daichi merasa bersalah. Betapa tidak, Suga selalu mengalah dan merendahkan dirinya sendiri di depan semua orang. Demi menyerahkan posisi setter dalam pertandingan untuk Kageyama Tobio, _setter_ kelas satu Karasuno.

"Pagi, Suga," membalas sapaan si wakil, Daichi tersenyum mengiringi langkah mereka menuju sekolah tercinta. Suga balas tersenyum, sesuatu yang sangat Daichi suka dari wakil kaptennya ini. Baik hati, ramah, dan perhatian.

Seperti biasa, mereka akan pergi ke sekolah bersama.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**As Always**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Haikyuu (C) Furudate Haruichi**_

_**Warning:**_

_**Nyerempet BL, mungkin ooc, awas typo, hanya sebuah drabble, alur cepat, jangan protes sama jumlah word karena ini hanya drabble, oke? **_

_**Untuk ulang tahun Sugawara Koushi, 13 Juni**_

_**Happy birthday, Suga~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Seperti biasa, latihan siang klub voli SMA Karasuno berlangsung dengan keramaian. Hinata dan Kageyama yang beradu argumen. Tanaka dan Nishinoya yang saling memanggil dengan teriakan. Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi yang terkikik mengatai Kageyama dengan _ou-sama_ begini dan _ou-sama_ begitu.

Semua memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan dan rutinitas klub voli SMA Karasuno.

Kageyama dan Hinata dengan "lebih cepat lagi, Hinata bodoh! Lakukan seperti paaang, lalu gwaaa!" "mananya yang paaang dan gwaa?! Aku tidak mengerti!" lalu dibalas dengan "ternyata Ou-sama sangat bodoh dalam menjelaskan," "kau benar, Tsukki!" kemudian ada lagi yang menimpali "hoi, anak-anak kelas satu! Kembali latihan!"

Sangat biasa. Sejak masuknya Kageyama dan Hinata. Datangnya Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi. Juga kembalinya Nishinoya dan Asahi.

Daichi mengehela napasnya, lelah. Kejadian seperti di atas memang sudah biasa ia lihat, tak bisa dicegah. Semua pasti akan dimulai dari pasangan Kageyama dan Hinata, lalu cemoohan Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi, kemudian Nishinoya juga Tanaka yang berteriak menyuruh anak kelas satu kembali berlatih.

"Berisik seperti biasa, ya," sebuah suara manis dan menenangkan menginterupsi seluruh kelelahan dalam tubuh Daichi. "Kerja bagus, Daichi," ia memberikan sehelai handuk dan botol air minum kepada sang kapten.

Daichi menerimanya dengan senang hati. Kebetulan, tak perlu ambil sendiri. "Terima kasih, Suga," dan ya, tanpa diberi tahu pun ia sudah bisa menebak dengan jelas itu adalah Suga, wakil kaptennya. Dari suaranya yang imut-imut itu saja sudah ketahuan.

Keduanya melihat ke dalam lapangan. Suasananya masih seperti yang tadi, berisik dan ramai namun hangat pada saat yang bersamaan. Tidak beraturan dan arogan, tapi sama sekali bukan suatu bentuk pertengkaran.

Mereka berdua menyadari, itulah cara anak-anak klub voli SMA Karasuno untuk akrab.

Menarik napas, kapten paling baik sekaligus paling seram itu duduk di atas bench. Sugawara ikut mendaratkan tubuhnya tepat di samping kaptennya. Daichi menegakkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir penat. Keringat mengalir dari pelipis membuat Suga tersenyum, sarat akan kelembutan.

"Oke, latihannya selesai! Bersihkan tempat ini lalu cepat pulang dan makan makanan bergizi!" Pelatih Ukai berseru dari_ bench_ seraya menepuk tangannya satu kali, menyuruh anak-anak didiknya menyelesaikan latihan sebelum pulang.

Mereka semua berpisah di persimpangan jalan. Daichi bersama Sugawara, Kageyama dan Hinata sejalan, Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi mengambil jalan lain, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Asahi, dan anak kelas dua lainnya menuju ke jalan berbeda.

Hari semakin gelap, dan Daichi malah duduk sebentar di trotoar, Sugawara yang kebingungan ikut duduk di sampingnya. "Kenapa berhenti, Daichi?" ia bertanya lembut, menatap sang kapten yang mendadak menundukkan kepalanya.

Surai hitam itu mendarat di bahunya. Dengan sang pemilik yang menutup mata cokelatnya dan hembusan napas yang teratur. 'Dia tidur...' Suga menggumam sembari tersenyum. Digenggamnya tangan Daichi dengan menautkan jemari mereka satu sama lain. Kepala kelabunya menyandar di helaian hitam kaptennya.

"Pasti kau lelah sekali, ya, Daichi..."

Ya, ada kalanya ketika sang kapten lelah, dengan segala yang terjadi saat kegiatan klub. Dengan suara pertengkaran Kageyama dan Hinata. Dengan suara cemoohan Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi. Dengan suara teriakan Tanaka dan Nishinoya.

Dan seperti biasa, hanya bahu sang wakil kaptenlah tempat istirahat paling baik sedunia.

* * *

End.

* * *

A/N:

Hari ini saya merasa produktif, apa karena Suga ultah? /bukan

Silakan beri komentar~

BTW, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUGA~


End file.
